The invention generally relates to subterranean wells. More particularly, the invention relates to the testing of subterranean well formations with the aid of a sensor which may be a distributed temperature sensing system.
Drill stem test strings are used to obtain information from formations in a wellbore, such as information relating to productivity, recoverability, compartmentalization, or fluid properties. Typically, the drill stem test string must be moved from formation to formation in a wellbore since the drill stem test string may not isolate information pertaining to specific formations if it remains in one place. However, moving the drill stem test string not only takes time, but it necessitates unsetting and resetting the string packer which can be problematic and generally requires well kill. The prior art would therefore benefit from a drill stem test string that can obtain information from each of the formations while remaining in a single place.
Production Logging Tools (PLTs) may also be used with drill stem test strings to help obtain or discern the above-identified information from formations in a wellbore. PLTs help to distinguish between information from more than one formation. However, the use of PLTs is expensive. Moreover, high flow rates in a wellbore may prohibit or inhibit the use of PLTs; therefore, in order to use PLTs the wellbore may have to be flowed at a much lower rate than normal thereby providing inaccurate formation information.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for an arrangement and/or technique that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.